comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Artemis Thorson/The Avenging Exiles
^Yeah, so... HOW COULD I NOT BE INSPIRED BY THIS?!?!?!? Introducing my newest... greatest... Avengiest... EXILES!!!!!!!!! Members *Star-Lord (not pictured): From an alternate reality where Thanos had used the Infinity Stones to destroy the Earth, Star-Lord was able to recruit a large amount of Earth's heroes into the Guardians of the Galaxy, making them the Galaxy Militia, with Star-Lord in charge. After a bloody confrontation with Thanos, Star-Lord was fused with the Reality Stone by his world's version of the Beyonder and sent on a quest to lead the Exiles, with the reward of Earth being restored in his home. *Spider-Man: Miles Morales had become Spinner, the fourteen-year-old sidekick to the twenty-seven-year-old Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man. For some time they were a great dynamic duo, but after Peter's death at the hands of the Sinister Six, Miles was forced to become Spider-Man. Miles was later offered membership into the Avengers, which he accepted. However, on his first mission against alien invaders, a large portion of his team is killed, and he is plucked out of existence to join the Exiles. His reward is being able to go back in time to save Peter. *Iron Man: Peter Parker lost his powers in a battle with Anti-Venom. Not knowing what to do, he went to Tony Stark and requested a suit of armor. Tony, who had just gotten engaged to Pepper Potts, offered the mantle to Peter. A bit reluctant, Peter took it and became the new Iron Man. He quickly became extremely effective in the role and became one of the world's greatest heroes. However, even as Iron Man he was unable to save Mary Jane Watson from being killed by Baron Zemo. Enraged, Peter killed Zemo and began waging a war against Hydra. His reward for joining the Exiles is being able to go back to his fight with Anti-Venom and winning it, being able to keep his powers and prevent his disastrous future. *Captain America: Sam Wilson blended the Captain America identity with his existing title of Falcon in celebration of Steve Rogers being found alive. No longer wishing to live his life in a mask, Steve was happy to pass on the mantle to Sam, who would later go on to lead the Avengers. But when the Avenger known as Black Widow is revealed to be a traitor for Hydra during the Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Sam and the surviving Avengers were forced to go into hiding when they all become public enemies #1. His reward is to be able to go back and eradicate Hydra from the inside before they reveal themselves. *Thor: Thor Odinson falls in battle against his brother, Loki, who has embraced his heritage and become the dictator of Jotunheim. Mjolnir is left in the open battlefield with no one to wield it. One of the only surviving Asgardian soldiers, Brunnhilde, the Valkyrie, refuses to quit fighting, and in a desperate attempt, she grasps Mjolnir. Everyone was shocked to discover she could lift it, and she slaughtered the Frost Giants, even Loki. However, Asgard had fallen. Odin was dead, less than two hundred Asgardians were left alive. Brunnhilde was going to help her people, but the Bifrost Bridge had been damaged in the battle and sucked her into Midgard, where she became the new Thor. Her reward for joining the Exiles is to be able to go back and take down Loki and the Frost Giants before they invade Asgard. *Ms. Marvel: Kamala Khan became Ms. Marvel after her Inhuman powers revealed themselves. For some time she was a happy-go-lucky teenage superhero, but after joining the Young Avengers, Wiccan soon had a freakout similar to his mother, and he completely altered their reality, making it so people with powers in general, not just mutants, dominated the world. Kamala was part of the resistance who believed everyone was equal, but her teammates were being killed off very quickly. Her reward for joining the Exiles is that she can go back and stop Wiccan from going insane. *Vision: The Vision was created as an answer to the growing threat of Ultron. A dying Tony Stark copied his own brainwaves and implanted them into an android body designed to mirror Captain America's physique. However this new creation was not Tony Stark, it was something entirely new. Naming himself the Vision, he joined the Avengers to battle Ultron, but even he was not enough. Ultron grew too quickly and enslaved most of the world. Vision's reward for joining the Exiles is being able to go back and stop Ultron from growing too powerful. *Nova: Richard Rider became Nova as a college student. His adventures are more prominent on Earth and he eventually becomes a member of the Avengers. When the Secret Invasion begins, Richard is replaced and used as one of the Skrulls' main weapons in overthrowing humanity. Richard led the charge against the Skrulls within their outer space prison. But by the time he got back, the damage had been done. He is now one of the most influential humans leading the rebellion, but they are doomed to fail. His reward for joining the Exiles is being able to go back and stop the Skrulls from abducting him. Category:Blog posts